


Midnight Rendezvous

by regie027



Series: Choices [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda PWP but with feelings, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, can be read as an oneshot, kuvirasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027
Summary: Duty has taken Kuvira away from her beloved Asami and after a successful diplomatic tour to the Four Nations, the leader has rushed to return to her. Little she suspects the surprise Asami has in store for her as welcome, a surprise that will surely take her breath away.
Relationships: Kuvira/Asami Sato
Series: Choices [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542517
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my Choices AU and it takes place months after the events narrated in Chapter 9 but it can also be enjoyed as a stand alone.

It was late night in Republic City and the usually bustling streets were empty and silent, the quietness pierced by the sounds of the establishments that came to life at this hour with animated music, drinks and merriment. Amidst the almost deserted streets, half a dozen satomobiles adorned with small Earth Kingdom flags on their hoods moved along the long stretches of road under the light of the lamp posts, standing up even more than usual. Inside the main vehicle, Kuvira let out a long sigh as she caught a familiar snapping sound while rotating her head in a circular motion. The leader loosened her ascot and closed her eyes, allowing herself a brief respite from the report she’d been reading for the last twenty minutes or so since their airship landed. The presidential motorcade was now making its way to the poshest district in the city, putting a welcome pause to the long journey the head of state had embarked for the past weeks. With tension slowly dissipating from her neck and shoulders, the former military leader was about to return her attention to Baatar’s latest dispatches from the Southern Earth provinces when the chauffeur's voice brought her back to the present.

“Ma’am, we’re here.”

Kuvira lifted her eyes from the binder and realized they had already passed the large gate and were now darting through the impeccable gardens that led to the imposing Sato manor. Within minutes, the chauffeur parked in front of the mansion and a valet hurried from the house to hold the door open for her to step out.

“That was a really smooth ride” the leader noted as she hastened to gather her belongings. A broad shouldered man in a dark green business suit stood beside a young man in a valet’s uniform as if waiting for instructions while another carried her luggage inside the mansion.

“Thank you for everything Amir” Kuvira addressed the solemn man in charge of the convoy. “Make sure you and your people get a well-deserved rest. These past weeks have been hectic for all of us.” 

Amir nodded. “Indeed commander, I mean madam president” he promptly corrected with a light stammer.

Kuvira grinned. “That’s okay. I’m still not used to the title myself. To be honest, sometimes I miss the structure and uniformity of military life. I don’t know what I would do without all of you helping me in this transition.”

Amir’s usually stern face allowed for a faint smile to curve on his thin lips. “You’ll probably do just fine as you’ve done so far. I got to admit I would have never imagined that a guy like me would end up rubbing shoulders with all sorts of fancy people. We’ve come far from storming the gates of Ba Sing Se with our ragtag group, eh commander?” the veteran retorted with a wink.

Kuvira nodded. A few months ago, delegates from all over the Earth Kingdom entrusted the former commander with the newly created position of President of the United Kingdom of Earth Provinces but it still felt just as surreal to her as to her closest subordinates as the day it was announced.

“We’ve sure done so Sergeant Major. You look quite respectable in a suit” Kuvira commented with a smirk. Amir had been her senior noncom from the days she had been just a greenhorn junior officer in Zaofu.

“You’re not too shabby yourself out of uniform, commander” he replied with an approving gesture.

The metalbender chuckled, patting his shoulder amiably. “Well, goodnight then Amir. Make sure your team is well rested for tomorrow.”

Amir bowed and moments later, as the United Kingdom of Earth Provinces convoy departed from manor grounds, Kuvira followed the valet inside with a relieved expression on her face. It felt good to be back to what was becoming her home away from home. But most important, she was coming back to a very special person and Kuvira was impatient to see her again.

“Welcome back madam” greeted Nella, Asami Sato’s reliable head housekeeper. She was holding what it appeared to be an aromatic cup of jasmine tea.

“Is that for me?”

“Yes madam. Here, let me take this” Nella said as she exchanged the coat and the binder the metalbender had been holding for the cup of the steaming beverage which Kuvira took eagerly.

“Nella, you’re sight for sore eyes. How did you know I needed this?” Kuvira inhaled deeply the fragrant scent.

The older woman glanced at the young politician, the lines at her mouth deepening in an upturn. “Years of experience in this trade have taught me to keep an eye on certain details that might go unnoticed but make a world of difference for my employers. Did you bring flowers for Ms. Sato?"

Kuvira's eyes widened alarmed. 

"Spirits, I forgot all about the flowers!"

Nella offered Kuvira a small smile. "Don't worry. It would be impossible for you to find some at this hour. Besides, Ms. Sato retired to her quarters about an hour ago but she left instructions to make sure you were properly received after your tiring journey.”

Kuvira exhaled relieved and took another sip of her cup. The liquid brought a soothing warmth inside her chest. “Thank you for that. I was supposed to have arrived much earlier but the airship had to be grounded for last minute repairs. I was afraid I wasn’t going to make it at all tonight. Hmm, this is exquisite!” the metalbender added as she savored the brew, her tongue picking up its distinctive accents. “This has to be from Ba Sing Se, right?”

“It is. You have discerning taste. Ms. Sato made sure we kept stock of it for your arrival. Would you like us to fix you a bath now?”

“No, that’s okay. You’ve already done a lot. I just need to refill my cup and I’ll be on my way. Good night Nella!”

The housekeeper bid her goodnight and after a quick stop at the kitchen, she climbed the long staircase that led her to Asami’s private wing. The pendulum clock in the hallway caught her attention and made her pause her stride. She let out a slight gasp. It was already 15 minutes past midnight. No wonder activity at the mansion was minimal and the owner had already gone to sleep. Kuvira smiled inwardly as she recalled the tingle of anticipation that burst inside her chest at the first sight of the skyscrapers that rose defiantly and proudly on their approach towards Republic City. That anticipation had intensified by leaps and bounds by the time they crossed the mansion gates and Kuvira had made a conscious effort to downplay her elation in front of her security team but deep down, she knew they noticed. On the airship, as she watched their approach to terra firma with the odd dreamy expression that had managed to slip from her usual composed countenance, Amir attempted to suppress a grin but failed miserably.

The mansion’s master bedroom was flanked by a room that doubled as a studio and library. It was conceived by the engineer with the intended purpose of keeping the convenience of a private work area within a few steps away without work intruding into her personal space. Now Kuvira was benefiting from this setup as she had made some of Asami’s spacious room her own. A sturdy desk with several books, maps and folders and a phone now sat at the opposite side of the industrialist’s work table. The metalbender glanced at the blueprints and protractors scattered over the table as she placed her teacup down beside a half empty one gone cold hours ago, its rim still smudged with some of Asami’s ruby colored lipstick. It seemed her fiancée had been putting in long hours, she concluded to herself as she plopped over a chair and shed polished black boots off her feet.

Sketches of a new biplane engine design caught her attention. While she observed the drafts, she began undressing, removing garments of the ensemble that was becoming her signature civilian look: dark green vest and ascot with matching form fitting pants leaving on only a white blouse. She caught sight of Asami’s crimson Future Industries jacket over the comfortable armchair Kuvira favored for the moments she indulged in leisurely reading and decided to place her discarded clothes beside it. Kuvira stretched out her arms over her head, relishing the comfort of her half state of undress after a long day negotiating new trade tariffs with Eska and Desna. For a moment she was tempted to just slip underneath the covers as she was but she shook her head with a chuckle. She had also been looking forward to a warm shower so that still remained at the top of her task list. Besides, tonight she finally got to be the big spoon. Most times, Asami as the taller of the two, indulged in being the big spoon when they cuddled so Kuvira sought the opportunity to swap positions and hold Asami for a change.

With her teacup on tow, Kuvira tiptoed as she carefully opened the heavy door towards the master bedroom. Pale silver light spilled inside from the huge windows offering a vantage view to the exquisitely groomed gardens punctuated by a fountain with turtleduck motif. A smile tugged at her lips as she gazed longingly at the silhouette underneath the sheets at the far end of the room. Her steps instinctively led her towards the huge bed and the sleeping figure stirred in Kuvira the sudden impulse of stealing a quick kiss before disappearing towards the bathroom.

It had been close to a month since Kuvira had departed to fulfill diplomatic duties for her nation but to her it felt like a lifetime. Asami had her own duties to accomplish with her company so unfortunately, she was unable to accompany the former commander on her first tour as president. Kuvira’s debut as elected head of state had been a successful one by all accounts, but the longing that remained after long conversations with the industrialist evidenced how much she lamented not having Asami at her side. Without her, Kuvira might have not reached the successful agreement with Suyin after months of bitter and heated discussions. It had been their greatest success, until the presidency that is.

Kuvira was halfway through the furthest side of the room when all of a sudden, a blinding light flickered from a lamp over the nightstand, piercing the darkness. Kuvira blinked twice to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness and again to properly focus on the figure that was now sitting up.

“Welcome back love.”

Kuvira’s heart skipped a beat.

Asami propped up from the bed and locked eyes with the metalbender, a roguish smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her glance caught a sudden quiver from Kuvira’s hand and the teacup she held trembled, menacing to spill its liquid. With a gasp, she rushed towards the former commander as Kuvira stood ramrod, her emerald gaze glued to the heiress’ every move.

“Here, let me take this before we have porcelain pieces and tea spilt all over the new rug Suyin gifted us.”

The metalbender nodded wordlessly as if under a trance. She was keenly aware how Asami’s elegant fingers slightly brushed with hers as she took the cup away and deposited it safely over the nightstand. Her eyes kept tracking Asami until she sat down at the edge of the bed and a shapely right leg crossed over the left.

“So, what do you think?” the heiress inquired in a sultry voice. She coyly tilted her head to the side, her long raven black tresses flicking gracefully over her shoulder.

“Asami…” Kuvira’s eyes were wide open and her mouth slightly dropped. Her lower lip trembled almost imperceptibly and Asami caught the sound of her deep inhale. It was as if lightning had struck Kuvira in place.

“Deercat caught your tongue?” Asami chuckled at the unusual sight of a seemingly stunned Kuvira. Asami smoothed the folds of her nightgown with premeditated pause just over her bosom and Asami could swear she heard the shorter woman utter a faint whimper.

There was a very good reason for the former commander’s sudden paralysis. The vision that entranced her so much to the point of nullifying her capacity to conjure complete sentences was of one very much awake and alert Asami Sato clad in nothing but enticing lingerie in a material so silken it was almost transparent. Her torso was enveloped by a soft red nightgown. Underneath, the brassiere emphasized rather than covered her firm, rounded breasts. Lace panties sensuously hugged her hips. Garters that punctuated her toned thighs connected to fine hosiery that seemed to caress her shapely long legs. Kuvira’s admiring gaze leisurely traveled from top to bottom and back up again, ushering a provocative smile from Asami. The metalbender gulped audibly in response.

“So, what do you think?” A finger came to rest over her lips as she waited in bated breath for the metalbender’s response.

“Asami, you look stunning” Kuvira finally breathed, her voice drowned in evident awe at the woman who was gazing at her with a beckon in her shimmering, light green eyes.

“Do I?” she teased.

“Oh yes!” Kuvira affirmed enthusiastically. “Is that new?”

“As a matter of fact, it is. You are very observant” Asami replied, savoring the metalbender’s every reaction.

“I seriously doubt I could forget something like this.” Kuvira was halfway tempted to pinch herself in the arm to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating.

“You like it?”

Kuvira scoffed. “The mere question offends. You’ve rendered me literally speechless. That alone should answer your question.”

Asami stood up and placed a hand over her hips as she stared at the metalbender intently.

“Veera…” Asami whispered as she sauntered towards Kuvira.

“Yeah?” she croaked.

Asami pouted disappointingly. “Then why are you still standing there like a dork? Hurry up and take a closer look, or are you waiting for a RSVP?”

Whatever paralyzing spell that had overpowered the former commander was successfully broken with the industrialist’s admonition because Asami soon found herself engulfed by Kuvira’s strong arms as they anxiously sought each other for a much anticipated kiss. 

“What took you so long?” Asami complained sternly. Her hands were running over the metalbender’s firm shoulders, delighting in the feel of the toned muscles underneath the soft fabric of her blouse.

“The truth? I wasn’t expecting you to be awake and then I'm welcomed like this and well, I was mesmerized” Kuvira replied with a grin as she traced Asami’s neck with soft lips. The magnate inhaled deeply as the metalbender focused on the sensitive spot she favored at the base of her neck until it left a mark.

“Well, I hope that by now you’re convinced you’re not hallucinating” Asami chuckled. With agile fingers she undid the pin that kept Kuvira’s hair up until dark waves spilled in disarray over her shoulders. The magnate took a moment to drink on the alluring sight as her lover continued her methodical exploration of her jaw and neck. Suddenly, her face lit up with a pleased grin.

“I see your wardrobe is expanding. I like it.” Her hands ran from the lapels of Kuvira’s blouse down her torso, pausing deliberately over the curvature of her breasts. Kuvira inhaled deeply and let out a pleased grin.

“This one’s yours” Kuvira replied nonchalantly as she nipped on her earlobe.

“I noticed and it looks really good on you” Asami assessed her approvingly as she circled her waist to pull her closer. A wandering foot slid up Kuvira's muscled ankle and the metalbender hitched Asami’s leg up and ran deft fingers upwards pausing to trace the garter from the thigh to her waist. Asami uttered a low whisper, locking glances with Kuvira, relishing the look of admiration displayed on her face. With a hum, Kuvira let go of her shapely leg and instead softly brushed Asami’s cheek with the back of her hand. 

“This looks even better on me.” A silver band adorned with a single emerald shimmered prominently from her ring finger. It had been Asami’s gift before the newly elected president departed on her inaugural trip and since then, the metalbender seldom wore gloves anymore.

“It does” the magnate agreed contentedly as she clasped her hand and kissed her palm. Anticipation hung in the air like an electric current and with a throaty moan, Asami captured Kuvira’s mouth, her tongue slipping past lips and teeth, plunging deep in a possessive gesture that the metalbender replied by pinning Asami against a wall. The raven haired engineer gasped when Kuvira captured her wrists at either side and initiated an all-out offensive over her neck, shoulders and torso. The heiress moaned when Kuvira teased an aching nipple with her lips over the thin fabric of her lace bra as she struggled to free her arms from the former commander’s grip, desperate to run her hands all over her body. Instead, Kuvira doubled down on the attack, teasing with hot breath and soft lips the opposite peak sensing how it hardened with her attentive ministrations. 

Asami felt delirious, the days of separation and the need accumulated evident in the insistent throbbing beneath her belly. Suddenly, Kuvira let go of her wrists and Asami decided to pay her with her own currency, cupping the metalbender’s firm breasts over the blouse. Kuvira groaned, capturing Asami’s hips and pulled her closer, grinding against her. Asami grabbed her buttocks and followed her lead, gyrating her hips against Kuvira, sensing her hitched breath hot against her neck. A dismayed wail escaped from the industrialist's throat when the metalbender pulled back but was replaced by a surprised gasp when strong hands went under her knees, lifting her up. As in reflex, Asami surrounded the metalbender’s waist with her legs and anchored to her shoulders until they reached the bed.

“Veera, I missed you…” Asami purred. Her voice was drowned in a lower voice register that made Kuvira tremble involuntarily.

“I missed you too Sami” muttered the commander as she began removing the nightgown from her shoulders between kisses. Eager fingers undid the buttons from Kuvira’s blouse and soon it fell to the floor beside Asami’s nightgown. The commander was now straddling the engineer’s waist as she gazed at her intently with darkened green orbs when suddenly, she stopped with a pensive expression on her face.

“Are you okay?” Asami inquired. She reached for her face, brushing softly aside the hair that fell over her forehead.

“I have a dilemma” Kuvira bit her lip.

“What is it?” Asami inquired. Hesitation was an alien concept for the metalbender, especially in bed. 

“On one hand, I absolutely love what you’re wearing and how ravishing and sexy it makes you look.."

“Aha…What’s the problem then?” Asami eyed Kuvira suspiciously.

The metalbender was unable to contain her solemn countenance anymore. Instead, she let out a guilty smirk as her eyes shimmered with a roguish glint. 

“Problem is that I’m about to rip it off you so I’m afraid this is the first and last time you’ll wear it.”

“That's your problem?! You worried me for a moment you dork!” Asami was fuming.

Kuvira waved her hands at her apologetically. “I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it but I promise I will make up to you.” That last phrase was uttered with a seductive lilt.

“You better!” Asami warned. “Care to do the honors then?” she added as she rested a slender arm over Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Way ahead of you!”

This time, hesitation was the last thing in Kuvira’s mind as she took possession of Asami’s mouth, capturing her lower lip with her teeth before slipping her tongue deep inside, making Asami utter a throathy whimper. The metalbender moved back for a moment and with a crooked grin, she intertwined the straps of Asami’s posh bra around her fingers and with a single pull downwards, tore them off at the seams. 

“Ooops” she blurted mockingly..

Asami arched an eyebrow amused and replied to the metalbender’s offensive by reaching around her torso and unclasped Kuvira’s black undergarment. With Kuvira’s willing cooperation, Asami removed it, tossing it victoriously over her shoulder with a flourish that made her lover chuckle. 

Kuvira’s ardent gaze appraised Asami and shook her head in disapproval. 

“You’re still overdressed. Let me remedy that.” 

“You’re always so attentive” retorted Asami as she leaned back provocatively.

“It’s always my pleasure" the commander replied, her raspy voice bringing a jolt down Asami's spine. And upon saying that, the former commander focused her sights over the crimson bra. Asami arched her back as in invitation and Kuvira leaned over her torso and removed it with her teeth as her hands dealt with the clasp.

“Better” murmured the metalbender and soon the only objective on her mind was to please her lover thoroughly. She initiated a torturous trek from the base of her neck, tracing her collarbones with her lips. She filled her lungs with Asami's scent; sweet yet intense and with a subtle metallic accent that suited her personality well. Her journey downwards paused at her heaving chest and the metalbender let out an admiring moan as she embarked in the exploration of the tantalizing peaks. Kuvira teased and nibbled each pink nipple with sharp teeth and soft lips, the low involuntary noises that escaped Asami's throat intoxicating her with an almost musical cadence. Asami shut her eyes tightly, her breathing escaping in ragged gasps as Kuvira continued removing each article of lingerie meticulously, caressing soft curves and supple skin with devoted care. For Asami, the sound of clothes being ripped off never sounded as inciting as it did now and by the time the scarlet undergarments were duly removed, she felt utterly delirious by desire.

“Veera hurry…” the magnate whimpered as she raked nails down the metalbender’s back, her hips pushing impatiently against her. Kuvira groaned to her ear in response, the breathless desperation in Asami’s voice inflaming her own need. Two fingers rested against Asami’s swollen lips, coaxing them to part. With a moan she yielded, sliding them inside her mouth, and began to suck on them as Kuvira groaned lustily. Suddenly, Kuvira’s mouth came to take their place with a deep kiss. A hand slithered down as fingertips centered on Asami’s sensitive nub below her belly. Asami writhed restlessly under Kuvira, gasping as the metalbender kept stroking rhythmically and the pressure that kept mounting was pushing her closer to the edge.

“Take me now…!” Asami pleaded, the aching void in her core unbearable now. Expert fingers slid deeply inside her and she let out a wail as her lover kept an unrelenting offensive, her release bordering its zenith. 

"You're mine, only mine" Kuvira drawled huskily to her ear before kissing her triumphantly.

Asami flung her eyes open as a guttural moan erupted from her chest. Her body trembled as rapture coursed through her body like a wildfire. Tears flowed free, the impact of the pleasure wave overwhelming her to submission. 

“Spirits, I missed you so much…” Asami whispered as she attempted to calm the restless beating of her heart thundering inside her chest.

“I missed you too, desperately” muttered the metalbender as she brushed soft lips against her forehead and held her close.

“I wish I could have been with you” the magnate nuzzled her head against the crook of Kuvira’s neck.

“You were. In my mind you were always with me.” 

“And you with me. Veera…”

“Humm?”

“How come you’re still wearing _that_?” Asami pointed at the commander’s black underpants. The metalbender glanced at the sole piece of clothing that seemed to have survived Asami’s frenzy and chuckled. 

“Oh...I was too busy pleasing you, remember? This is on you.”

“Oh really?” the magnate retorted, offended. “I’d better fix this now.”

Kuvira brushed an errant lock of hair from Asami’s forehead. “Sami, would you join me in the shower? After you, it has been the one thing I've been wanting since I arrived."

Asami smiled. She had been so overcome by lust that she’d forgotten that Kuvira had barely arrived from a long journey.

“Of course! Say no more. I will take care of you now madam president."

"Then I put myself in your very competent hands, Ms. Sato."

Asami giggled happily as she took Kuvira by the hand and guided her to the bathroom. After a recomforting hot shower, Asami took a large towel and wrapped herself along with Kuvira. The metalbender stared at her longingly as she toyed with the platinum and silver ring in Asami’s left hand.

"Asami, the announcement is still a go right? I mean, I know we've already talked about it but I just wanted to be sure…" The main reason Kuvira had chosen to stop in Republic City before returning back to Ba Sing Se was the decision to formally announce her engagement with the industrialist. After years of tireless work shaping up her country with Asami faithfully at her side, Kuvira knew without a doubt she wished nothing but to spend the rest of her life with the woman who brought the best in her.

The magnate ran her hand over the commander’s dark locks, gazing deeply at the emerald orbs. 

"Kuvira, nothing would make me happier than letting the world know how important you are to me."

"Well, my government is one of your biggest customers so you bet I'm important" she jested.

"Oww, you know what I mean" Asami protested, a pout hanging comically from her lips.

"Of course I do. I just can't resist getting a rise out of you."

Asami shot a provocative glance at Kuvira. "How about I get a rise out of you now? I believe we still have some unfinished business." 

"Shall we continue with our negotiations then?" The metalbender was reaching below Asami's belly when elegant fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"It's my turn to present my proposal madam president."

A grin widened on Kuvira’s face. "Lead the way then Ms. Sato"

Moments later, Kuvira lay sprawled on her back over the bed as Asami approached her on hands and knees until she was hovering over her.

“Where were we? Ah yes, here…” the industrialist whispered under her breath as she reached for Kuvira’s chin and joined their lips in a hungry kiss. Soon Asami was busy charting a journey from her neck towards her chest. Kuvira let out a shuddered breath the moment Asami’s tongue flickered over an aching nipple while softly twisting its twin between thumb and forefinger. Kuvira sunk her hands over Asami’s abundant hair, coaxing her to remain in place as the sweet torture drowned her in a heady haze. Depositing a last kiss over each peak, Asami continued her path downwards, tracing with long, wet strokes the muscles on Kuvira’s toned abdomen. The metalbender watched intently between heavy laden eyes, her low moans daring Asami to slither even lower, to reach where her core pulsated insistently.

“Asami…”

“Say it, I want to hear it"

“I want you..inside me”

A sense of unbridled urgency took control of Asami, Kuvira’s husky voice stirring in her the need to possess her, to make her delirious until she screamed her name over and over. Asami rested her chin below Kuvira’s navel as she began to explore her inner thighs. Kuvira hissed, throwing her head back. Asami’s warm breath was now over the sensitive skin below her belly as a probing fingertip slid inside. The metalbender trembled, as she lifted her hips towards Asami’s teasing hand, urging her to go deeper. A moan choked on Kuvira’s throat the instant Asami entered her, two fingers plunging deep. She whimpered again in delirium when she felt her mouth hot over the sensitive skin below.

“Ah..asami…” Kuvira moaned haltingly. 

Asami drew a deep breath as she took in her lover’s musky scent. Fingers kept sinking deep inside Kuvira's heated core, the tempo intensifying with each shuddered breath and incoherent mutter. The metalbender’s fingers locked tightly over her head pulling her hair and Asami hissed, feeling her lungs ache for air but did not relent on her offensive. The approaching peak to her lover’s arousal was heralded in the erratic pulse inside Kuvira’s aching core.

“Asami!” Kuvira shouted, the sudden impact of the climax jolting her, making her toes curl. She shuddered uncontrollably until the last of the tremors subsided, leaving her body sated and relieved. Asami rested her head over Kuvira's chest, watching contentedly the lazy smile that pulled at the corners of her lips. Her heartbeat drummed strongly under her fingertips and Asami smiled too as she allowed herself to be lulled by the reassuring rise and fall of Kuvira's breathing.

"I love you" Kuvira whispered. To Asami this wasn’t a declaration. It was a vow.

"I love you too" the engineer replied as she sought her hand and interlocked their fingers tightly.

"Sami, I don't have enough words to tell you how much I've loved your surprise. I just wish I wasn't so exhausted…" 

Asami chuckled lightly. "That's okay, I'm pretty drained myself. I've been pulling all nighters to catch up with the improved fuel efficient engine Future Industries was commissioned to develop by Izumi's government for their airship fleet. You can be sure that on the day of the announcement, once we've dealt with the press and everything else, I won't allow for anyone or anything to interrupt us."

"As efficient as always. You have everything planned down to the last detail."

"I want it to be special, for us."

"And it will be. I promise." Kuvira kissed the top of her head. "Now let's go to sleep, shall we? Turn around."

Asami gave her a quizzical look. She was used to their usual position embracing the shorter woman.

"I like being the big spoon sometimes, you know” the commander proffered in explanation. Asami offered her a tender glance. 

"Dork, you can be the big spoon anytime you want. I admit I love holding you because I get to tickle those hard abs of yours."

"And here I thought it was because I was soft and cuddly" Kuvira rolled her eyes in jest and Asami snickered as she turned her back against the metalbender and soon they fell into a comfortable embrace albeit with positions reversed. Asami closed her eyes, basking in the feel of Kuvira’s strong arms surrounding her. As her conscience slowly drifted away guiding her to slumber, the last memory she recorded was the sound of Kuvira’s contended hum and a profound sense of inner peace and purpose comforting her. And with the promise of their new life together, Asami finally fell asleep.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:  
> Noncom - enlisted military member with rank of non commissioned officer (sergeant)
> 
> This ship will be the end of me ^_^; So yeap, we're back to my very self indulgent guilty pleasure crackpair. And yep, they're back at it. This story was inspired by this cute and sexy fanart:  
> https://skaifayaheda.tumblr.com/post/107238508718/sleepysenshi-uh-im-trash-and-i-like-lingerie
> 
> And well...here's the result.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story one as much as I've enjoyed writing it, especially during these special times with the lockdowns and all, and I really wish it serves to make your day a little better. If you like it, I'll love to hear everything about it so don't be shy about sharing your thoughts. Stay safe everyone!


End file.
